Adventures of the Time Travelling Sciencebros
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, the Sciencebros, create a fully functional time machine. Each chapter, they travel to a new time, and it's up to you to decide where they go next!
1. The Invention

"Tony, that's the wrong part!" said Bruce Banner from the other side of the lab. "No, it's not! Read the manual, Bruce." "I don't need the manual to know that's not the right part," Bruce said calmly as he walked over to him, looking at the manual. "Yep. It says right here-"

"Alright, alright!" groaned Tony Stark, supporting himself against a table. "I'm suffering from a major hangover here." Bruce sighed. "Figures. Here, let me do it."

He takes the wrench from Tony's hand, and goes over to add the finishing touches to their creation. It popped and fizzed a few times, and a mini explosion went off in Bruce's face. Tony chuckled. "Even when I'm hung-over I still know mechanics better than you."

Bruce grumbled. "I should just stick to particles…."

Tony sauntered over smugly, and fixed something in the anatomy of the machine. Suddenly, something whirred, and it dinged. They both smiled, and stood back to regard their brilliant creation. They high fived, and knocked hips. "Sciencebros!" they shouted in unison.

"So, now that we have a time machine…" started Tony, "Where should we go?" Bruce shook his head uneasily. "Tony, I think it's a better idea to run a few tests first to make sure we have stable components-" "Aw Bruce, don't be a downer! We just invented TIME TRAVEL! We have to try it out!"

Bruce shrugged, giving in. He knew Tony wouldn't stop bugging him if he didn't.

They went up to the control pad. "So. Where should we go?" asked Tony.

**WHERE SHOULD TONY AND BRUCE TIME TRAVEL TO? LEAVE A TIME PERIOD IN THE REVIEWS, AND THE JOURNEY BEGINS!**


	2. The Swinging 40s

"Oh my god, I have the best idea," Tony said, hoisting himself up onto a work table. "Please don't say the eighties, my hair was really bad back then-" Bruce started, and Tony laughed. "No, no. Not _yet_, anyway. No, I was thinking something with a little more… shall we say… Steve."

Bruce looked up, eyes widening. "Are you saying we should go back and visit younger Steve? Like, when he was in the army and stuff?" Tony grinned devilishly. "Could you imagine what we could do to the scrawny kid?" Bruce frowned. "Tony, that's not very nice…" "Aw, come on! Come on, please please pleeeease! We should start this thing off in a bang!" Bruce sighed, and reluctantly nodded, pushing up his glasses.

"Ooh, let's dress up as generals, and order him to break into the white house-" "I'm drawing the line there, Tony," Bruce chuckled, "We've got to maintain some kind of humane code of ethics here." Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, you're probably right." Bruce looked at the machine. "What are we gonna wear?"

"What a fine question, Brucey," Tony said, sauntering over to the mechanism, flipping open a panel on the side. "While you were working on all the boring stuff like chemical reactions and blah blah blah, I was developing a wardrobe setting. Once we program the time period, we can choose an outfit to go along with it."

Bruce shook his head and smiled. "Only you, Tony." "What? We couldn't show up at Beethoven's birthday banquet wearing a black Sabbath shirt and a purple button up! They'd think we're aliens!" "To them, we kind of are," Bruce commented. "Whatever. Let us make haste, before now-Steve walks in here and finds us."

They got in.

"1942, JARVIS." "You programmed JARVIS into this too?" "Yeah! I didn't want him to feel left out." "_How kind of you, sir_."

They selected the clothes that they wanted, which looked pretty funny on them. Bruce was wearing a tweed jacket, and Tony had a grey checkered tuxedo. "Who are you supposed to be, Sherlock Holmes?" Tony quipped, and Bruce sighed. "You should talk, Dean Martin. Just take us to the 40s, will you JARVIS?"

"_Right away, Dr. Banner."_

Something whirred, and the two were shot into the future, arriving in an alleyway. They walked out to the street, and their sight was filled with people walking, some carrying newspapers, and Tony hummed. "I thought everything would be in black and white." Bruce laughed, and pulled him along.

"Excuse me," the scientist asked shyly of a passerby, "Do you know the fastest way to the army camp?" The person graciously pointed them in the right direction, and Tony frowned. "People were so nice back then…back now…" He rubbed his hands together.

"Remember, Tony, go easy on him. He's still Steve, and he's still one of the good guys." "Yeah, yeah, whatever." When they got there, they went up to a guy who looked like a commanding officer, and asked them for Steve.

"Rogers?" the guy scoffed, "Well, he'd be over there, probably trying to do some push ups or something. Scrawny kid," he remarked, scratching his chin.

They looked over to a training track, and saw Steve panting and hunched over after a run, no doubt.

"Look at you!" Tony said, putting a hand on the younger Steve's shoulder. Steve looked at the hand, and stared up at Tony. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Tony smirked. "Not yet." Steve frowned. "Who are you? Do you…" he leaned away with wide eyes, "Do you work for Hydra?"

"Uh, we're, um…. We're reporters for the paper? We just wanted to interview you, about the progress of the war," Bruce cut in awkwardly, and Steve took a breath, looking down. "Why would you want to interview me? I'm nobody around here." Tony felt a flicker of sympathy for the guy, and squeezed his shoulder a little, making the younger Steve wince. "Not for long."

Steve sighed and took Tony's hand off his shoulder. "Why do you keep treating me like you know me?" Bruce leaned in to Tony and the billionaire laughed. "Yup, still Steve, giving that same look." For Steve was, in fact, giving the 'Try that one more time Tony' look, even when he hadn't even met said Tony yet.

"Why do you keep talking like that?" Steve insisted. "Sorry, he's kind of, er, crazy," Bruce whispered, and Tony looked offended. "Look, what did you want to ask me? I've got some more training to do." Tony scoffed at this, and Steve glared.

"How do you feel about ice?" the billionaire asked, and Bruce nudged him. "Shut up, Tony!" Bruce looked around to see if he could see anyone else significant, and when Tony was sure he wasn't listening, he turned back to Steve. "I actually work for the army and I'm higher ranked than you. I order you to invade the white house." Steve frowned again. "Why the hell would I take orders from a crazy person like you?" "I'm not afraid of you old man!"

Steve's face showed pure confusion at this, and Tony chuckled. "You're...you're supposed to say, 'Put on the suit, let's find out.'" Steve just stared, and Tony sighed. Bruce came back, and shot Tony a look.

Just then, Bruce got an idea, and leaned into Tony's ear. "Hey… if Steve was alive back now, and your dad helped with his procedure…"

Tony paled. "Oh my god… I could theoretically see my dad." Suddenly, a voice came from behind them. "Hi, have you boys seen a really complicated-looking tool around anywhere?"

They turned, and Tony stuttered. It was his dad. "Oh, I don't think I've met you before," Howard said, smiling at them. "I'm Howard Stark." Bruce smiled, shaking his hand. "Bruce Gates." Tony shook his hand slowly. "T-Tony St-uh, I mean, Tony Jobs." "Well, it's nice to meet you both, Mr. Gates and Mr. Jobs. Steve, would you look for that tool for me?"

Young Steve sighed, and nodded, walking away.

"Woah…" Tony mumbled. "Why didn't you ask him something?!" "Well.. what would I have said? I'm your son from 70 years in the future?" "He probably would have believed you, he probably knows time travel may be possible one day." Tony rubbed his forehead.

"Let's just… switch back. I wanna try some other time." "If you say so."

The two went back to the alley, and called on JARVIS to get them back, or 'beam them back, J-J,' as Tony put it.

When they were back, they switched to their regular clothes. "Geez, this time travel thing is really confusing," Tony remarked. Bruce shrugged. "I guess. It is always a possibility to fall into the inter-dimensional hole of time-lapse effect-" "No. Too much, Bruce."

"So… where to now?"


End file.
